


A Tall Drink of Water

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wakes up with a hangover after the Samezuka swim team party and realises he’s not alone and he’s naked. Originally posted as part of the 30 Days of Rin countdown on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tall Drink of Water

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Free! and thanks to ELLE for beta-ing out of her fandom. Originally posted as part of the 30 Days of Rin countdown on Tumblr.

The dull throbbing in Rin’s head was all consuming as he tried to open his eyes. He decided against it at first, the very idea of opening them seeming far too painful and awful, but then he cracked one open before closing it again and moved his head ever so slightly against a soft pillow and settled down to fall back asleep.

The Samezuka Academy swim team’s New Year’s party had become raucous quickly and while Rin was not the most social guy, he had drank along with the rest of them as he’d been handed beers by his teammates and then some other drinks that Rin was not sure of until he was soon in a stupor at whoever’s parents’ house they were at. It was then, thinking back to the alcohol consumed, to Nitori trailing him the entire night and the fact that he was not sure where exactly he had been the night before that Rin started to wake up a little more, a slight panic surfacing at the realisation that his memory was hazy and his mind muddled.

He quickly understood that he wasn’t quite sure where he had fallen asleep and which bed he was in. Rin also understood that he was not alone in the bed as there was a body close enough to feel the heat from it underneath the sheets and the next realisation hit Rin. He was naked. He could feel the smooth slide of his ass against cotton and he felt a little sticky.

Rin risked opening his eyes, the light far too bright for his sensitive brain and yet he had to as it was all starting to flood back. The parents’ house was located in Iwatobi and he remembered that part – travelling to the house from the Academy, Nitori sitting next to him on the train and the word “senpai” repeated far too many times for his liking. Rin was not enthused by the idea of the party and had nodded at each statement, trying to find some excitement though only listening half-heartedly to his roommate. He wouldn’t have gone at all if not for the captains “mandatory” comment.

As his unusual coloured eyes opened, Rin turned to see the back of someone’s head and was instantly relieved it wasn’t Nitori. It was not that he disliked his roommate nor that he wasn’t totally uninterested in him, just that if he went there… well, Rin wasn’t sure he liked the idea of it. If Nitori followed him and idolised him now, if there had been some sexual encounter between them he couldn’t imagine the consequences. So it was a relief that it wasn’t Nitori but then the dark hair that spilled over the pillow, the pale skin, the strong back muscles suddenly made Rin remember the full series of events in a quick montage, seen through an alcohol induced haze.

He snapped his eyes shut, groaned as his hand went over his eyes and the images flooded back in sharp relief. He’d wandered away from the party, annoyed, irritated by the company – the team starting to play some ridiculous drinking game – and Rin had just walked out, finding himself drawn towards the ocean, his feet taking him there without his knowledge. It was as he arrived at the shore, drunk as he was, that Rin tried to strip, struggling with belt and buttons and zippers as he wanted to swim in the sea, wanted to dive and taste salt on his tongue. It was as he was stripping, his shirt discarded on the sand, that it became apparent that he wasn’t alone and that Haru was there.

He even remembered his slurred speech as he lay in the bed and Rin nearly damn blushed as he had been saying things that certainly would not leave his mouth when sober.

Haru, serious Haru, had smiled at him on the beach – and not a mockingly – as he approached him, trying to persuade him not to swim.

“You’re drunk, Rin,” Haru had said.

And Rin had protested his soberness, protested it so loudly that it had become very clear he was not sober at all. It was as Haru told him not to swim that Rin, half dressed, decided he  _really_ needed to swim to prove to Haru that he wasn’t drunk and that meant he ran into the water. The cold shock to his system took the breath out of his lungs and sobered him up a little. Haru had no choice then, stripping out of his clothes, joining him in the water and getting his stupid drunk ass out of the ocean, insisting that Rin come home with him to dry off – the offer of a hot bath and tea enticing as Rin walked, his sneakers squelching beside Haru.

It seemed Haru had been amused by his behaviour, smiling a little smile that Rin had never seen and it was as they got to Haru’s home – the one that Rin remembered but which seemed a little off kilter – that Rin found himself on Haru’s bed without much protest, unwilling to do anything but be undressed by Haru’s firm but gentle touch.

And Rin was not sure how it all had happened, his thoughts a haze that was similar to being underwater and focused on swimming but Haru had been leaning over him at one point, his face so close, those eyes that were so intense looking at him with an amused affection and Rin had reached up, dragging his fingers up to Haru’s wet hair. And while his breath smelt of alcohol and salt water, Haru didn’t seem to care as he’d leaned up to press their lips together. 

At first, Rin had felt Haru’s closed lips against his own yet then there was a switch between them, a moment that all their history surfaced – the rivalry and the friendship and the ghost of every touch and every look – and their mouths opened, the kiss becoming deep, Rin’s tongue thrusting into Haru’s mouth, wrestling with Haru’s, running over teeth and palate as Haru slid his body on top of Rin’s naked form.

There was a whispered “Haru” that Rin should’ve been embarrassed by but he couldn’t be as they touched each other, Haru pinning Rin to the bed with his body, his thighs straddling him and his hands around Rin’s wrists. Rin had kissed before, a few boys, a few girls but no one had made him feel like Haru and in that instant, he thought no one ever would as Haru fit him better than anyone ever could – so close, so tight against his body, their bodies moving automatically against each other – grinding perfectly as though they knew each move the other was going to make.

Rin remembered needing Haru naked. Demanding him take his clothes off and Rin had sat up and watched as Haru removed a shirt and despite Rin having seen him shirtless before, he’d licked his suddenly dry lips as it was entirely different to watch him through half-lidded eyes, a little drunk, horny, and knowing what they were about to do. He’d watched as he removed his belt, slid his jeans down, his underwear, until he was fully naked, his cock hard, and Rin had leaned forward to slide his fingers up to it, ghosting up toned thighs. He watched Haru pant as he touched him, his eyes sliding closed as Rin stroked, his thumb teasing the slit as he liked to do to himself and Haru stopped his hand then, a little pressure around his wrist.

“Don’t,” he said and Rin had raised an eyebrow. Haru mumbled the rest of the sentence. “I’ll come too quick.”

If he was feeling cruel Rin would’ve laughed – but instead he just dragged Haru down to him, kissing him with even more intensity, wrapping one of his legs around Haru’s waist, feeling his firm back muscles flex as he forced him closer, their hands grabbing at each other’s naked skin.

This memory, the memory of how their skin slid together, how Haru had touched him and how Rin had touched him back now fully explained the sticky feeling on his skin. Rin raised his head to look at the other body in the bed, thinking of the rest of the night.

It was all very clear what had happened now and he remembered it all, the press of skin, the slow slide of fingers inside him as Haru had watched his face for any sign of discomfort. And Rin had encouraged him, clutching his hair and shoulders, his hands in fists, his head thrashing from side to side as Haru pressed his fingers in and then pulled out in imitation of what would happen next.

It had felt different yet right, Rin remembered that, the way Haru was on top of him, holding his legs up as he pushed his cock inside. Rin had squeezed his eyes shut to focus on the sensation and only looked up when Haru’s movements stalled, their bodies joined, both of their breaths coming out in pants. He’d reached up, brushed aside those stray bits of hair from Haru’s intense blue eyes and nodded once his body adjusted to the feel of Haru, hot and hard inside him. Haru had thrust into him shallowly at first until Rin demanded and he’d grabbed and wrapped his legs tight as Haru’s hips pumped forward with each deep thrust had made Rin’s body want more and more. Sweat and the taste of salt water assailed his lips as Rin licked and kissed at Haru’s neck while their bodies rocked together.

When Haru’s hand had wrapped around him, it took little for him to reach climax, and his thighs had brought Haru closer, his fingers digging into Haru’s shoulder blades, creating small semi-circular wounds, and he groaned Haru’s name – loud – as his body jerked and pulsed. Haru’s movements had stuttered and he’d barely made a noise as he fell on top of Rin, his face in Rin’s neck, his mouth licking over his pulse.

Even through his hangover, Rin didn’t regret the memory as he propped himself up on an elbow and reached out, touching where his fingernails had dug in and he felt Haru move, waking up with a muffled sigh. He turned over and gave Rin a searching look.

“Are you hung over?”

Rin tried nodding in response yet even small movements made the pain in his head resurface, the dryness in his mouth feel more profound, and he found his head drifting towards the pillow again, grunting out a “yeah” in response but nothing more. 

Haru left the bed, picking up some loose pyjama pants before leaving the room and Rin closed his eyes again, not having enough functioning brain cells to ask a question. He kept them tightly closed until he was aware that Haru was standing beside him, looking down. He opened one eye suspiciously and saw Haru offering a tall glass of water, the condensation running down the sides, and he smiled that little half smile as he tried to force painkillers into Rin’s hand.

“For your hangover.”

Rin took the pills, swallowing them with a deep glug of water before he set the glass to the side, grabbing for Haru and pulling him down for a kiss and, with a smirk across his face, he released Haru’s lips, running his fingers over his naked chest.

“I think  _this_  might cure my hangover,” he said, reaching down to Haru’s crotch and eliciting a little moan.

Rin wasn’t sure of the medicinal qualities of morning-after-the-night-before sex, it didn’t matter as Haru was back in bed with him, naked once again. And while Rin’s head still hammered a little, other feelings replaced the pain as they kissed and touched, bodies aligning, and his hangover was forgotten as they moved together, perfectly in sync.


End file.
